endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Narwhal Partner
The narwhal partner, a 'Red-Tusked narwhal, '''is the fourth befriendable partner in , encountered during the Be the Best Trainer quest. Description In-Game ''"The narwhal you befriended in the Arctic; the legendary whale with a crimson tusk. It has a childlike love of dolls and seeks out anything with a human chape, such as sculptures." Appearance This narwhal looks just like other members of its species, save for her crimson red-tinged tusk. History There is a legend behind this particular narwhal's distinctive appearance. The stories state that she was once a fierce warrior who used a spear in battle, but upon falling into the water on one fateful day, she transformed into a narwhal with a red-stained tusk. There is, however, no in-game confirmation of these legends. Befriending How to Befriend When the player reaches a certain point in the quest "Be the Best Trainer!", one of the objectives will be to befriend this creature. She will only show up when the quest is activated. When the player goes to befriend her, they will have to dive with Oceana during a snowstorm in the North Coast of Canada area. After swimming to a certain hole in the ice and going to the surface, the player will have to watch the narwhals surface in order to spot her trademark red tusk, due to her tendency to spontaneously flee. Because of this, the most effective way to find her is to spot her while she's surfacing for air and then reenter the water immediately after. After the player has befriended her, this Narwhal can help them befriend another dolphin partner, this time all the way across the world in the Cortica River. The strange, All-Pink Amazon River Dolphin will only respond to the player if they have the Red-Tusked Narwhal with them, because it seems to respond better to female animals than humans of any gender. Quest Description In the player's notebook, the quest pertaining to this specific narwhal is titled "Narwhal at the North Pole". When first unlocked, it states: "According to Finley, there are narwhals in the northeast Arctic Ocean." After the first time the player investigates, the notebook will continue: "You found some narwhals around the breathing hole in the northeast. Jean-Eric advised you to dive with Oceana." After the player successfully interacts with the narwhal, thanks to Oceana helping find her, the notebook will finish the quest with: "You befriended the red-tusked narwhal!" Notes *Though the sex of most dolphin partners is left to the player's imagination, this is the only one whose sex is outright confirmed. This also makes it the only partner to be confirmed as a female. Gallery Narwhal Partner Horn.png|A closer view of her unique red tusk. Narwhal Partner 2.png Narwhal Partner 3.png Narwhal Partner 4.png Category:Creatures Category:Dolphin/Whale Partners Category:Mammals Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:North Coast of Canada Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cetaceans Category:Cold-Water Life